Pablo Sheyana
"''I do mean, call it a call to arms for them." '' - Pablo to his butler Introduction 'Pablo '''is the leader of Bevone and the founder of P Industries. Role in plot Built Slortex Castle, founded P Industries, leads Bevone. Biography He was born in Vendover, Slortex, which was at the time the biggest city in Slortex. From an early age he knew what he wanted do to, start his own arms-manufacturing business. He read up on firearm history and the like and soon founded his business, P-Industries in Vendover when he was only 20 in 2996. This business would quickly grow until it had become the biggest arms manufacturer in Bevone by 2997 due to their high-quality products. Marriage In 2996, when he was 20, he met and married a woman named Chrysanta. Takeover In 2998, Pablo started plans to take control of Bevone. These plans were kept secret and only shared with executives in P-Industries. In 2999, he formed a loyal army that would help him takeover the world. In 3000, he finally enacted his plan, starting with cities in Slortex, and then slowly moving to Hohehn where he took over almost every city there. Military history Pablo did not participate much in the military aspect of P-Industries, rather he oversaw production of weapons and approved military operations within P-Industries. Death His death came in 3045, when he was being confronted by the heroes. He died from chronic back pain whilst doing so, and his corpse will never be recovered, due to it being withered over by the Dimension Corruption. Power Over the districts Pablo oversaw many things relating to the districts in the Slortex Castle, such as the building of each district and the division of the borders. He also can approve and disapprove any law that a district tries to form. He can also execute anyone below him. Pablo Tip District Because Pablo's home and military headquarters are in the Pablo Tip District, he has all power over it, that includes laws, construction, etc. Over Slortex He has all the power over the Slortex Castle, but not a whole lot over the rest of Slortex outside the castle. That power belonging more to the P-Industries Army. Over Hohehn Like Slortex, he does not have a whole lot of power over Hohehn, only a small fraction, however, he can administer the buildings of P-Industries Outposts. Portrayal in Slortex Castle's media The Slortex Castle's news publishers and other media portrayed Pablo as a good person, an idol, and a war-hero. They portray the Resistance as the enemy, as war-criminals. Pablo's face is plastered everywhere in the Slortex Castle, from murals to water bottles and cars with his face on it. Appearance Pablo is a fair skin, balding man with grey hair hand some black streaks on the side and he has a goatee. He wears a white, buttoned pinstripe suit with a brown turtle neck beneath and some brown loafers for shoes. Weapons Pablo uses the Lawbringer, a revolver that has a floral design. Notes * Pablo doesn't have the best eyesight and thought about getting contacts Trivia * Pablo was a character originally showcased in the Season 1 Intro, the creator couldn't come up with a name for him when a friend pitched the name "Pablo", and he was put into the show. *Pablo was somewhat inspired by ''Dr. Breen from the 2004 video game, Half-Life 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Male Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:P Industries Category:P-Industries Category:2976 births Category:Hadelm Births Category:Enia Deaths Category:3045 deaths Category:Bevone Category:Slortex Tip District Category:Characters from Vendover, Slortex Category:Male Characters from Vendover, Slortex Category:Male military leaders from Vendover, Slortex